gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
El Dorado
El dorado was a place in the Violence Jack manga. Ikebukuro(a place near Shinjuku) is what became El Dorado after a big buncha gold was gonna be shipped outta kanto. but the next day was the kanto quake. the guards and gold were buried but months later tanks came up but they were nuts now. Their super training and mentalness make hem only into protecting the gold. you think they b0ned each other while underground? Happened in Evil Town. Cross said no human can beat the golden army, but now he sez Mondo Saotome‏‎ can cuz hes "a beast greater than a wolf" (what is this?? Riki-oh??). Tsubasa Nishikiori pledges all 75 members of the rakshasas to Mondo and sez da Nishikiori clan were in Tokyo for generations and started as vassals for Tokugawa in Edo. She sez her 1st bath was in da Kanda Shrine and was raised by the Fukagawa River. She wants to use da gold to restore Kanto. Then the earth trembles as Violence Jack (Character) walks by and she acts like its a normal thing. she wont give da gold to the Slum King or Violence jack. The Slum Queen warns the Slum King that El Dorado will be drowned in blood and da gold will revolve around violence jack. She hears jack might join the thousandman unit but isn't worried. esp since right after that jack chops em up. In Volume 4 of Violence jack Mondo and cross plan a way to get the gold. Jack has the heretics after him after chopping up their leader(I thought it was the thousand man unit) and is heading for where the gold is. On the way to someplace in a car, Cross tells Mondo not to f with Jack as only the slum king and Ryu Takuma survived him. Mondo sez if someone survives a duel with jack, he'd be famous. So mondo wants to waste him b4 the golden army does. but the army respects jack. Mondo does something involving a prison gate clique of teens who should be executed who formed a biker gang and rides with Tatsuma Mido‏‎ on motorcycles against tanks. Taneda sez all the gangs will get involved and she sez to get her men armed. Cross sez they should wait for Mondo's orders but Tsubasa sez he might not make it out. Cross asks if she has faith in his instincts in mondos ability. Kenzo Shimuro the leader of the Golden Army has the prison gate clique executed and Jack is in the gold vault. he wants to get rid of da gold cuz kanto isn't ready for it so he has Ryu Takuma get it out as he trusts Ryu. Mondo has scoped out the golden army and gradually turns evil over da gold. Mondo and Mido nearly bite it but are saved by his old homie Sakabe, who is in the gold army but still is sane and plans to get da gold with mondo. but Sakabe has never seen or heard of jack b4. Mondo has the best liars (the mainstream media?) spread word about the golden army running outta resources and has all the gangs rush in to beat em. but no one wants to be the 1st, so mondo has Tsubasa send her gang out and its over run past by the other gangs who get slagged. On the trip to the gold in a car she asks why mondo is shaking. he sez its from fear of the evil in him(well he is a remorseless killer). while surveying the carnage, Mondo caps Cross who was gonna make him the new boss by marrying her, as now the gang will be under his control. Mondo sez someone iced him and he iced the real killer but she don't buy it secretly (just like with OJ). She knows the gunpowder on Cross's shirt means the shot was close range and Mondo did it. After Sakabe and his droogs slagged the gold army guys inside, they go in and find jack burning cash and the gold was taken and buried by Ryu Takuma and his droogs. After Mondo bites it in a duel with bazookas, Jack slags Tsubasa and her men. jack then fights the dragon forces and gets f'd up by the slum king. an earthquake stops the fight and destroys el dorado. and that's the end of that chapter(as it shows jack carrying his severed arm in his teeth and limping away as he bleeds out his stump) Category:Locations